


Everything I Want

by platypusesrneat



Series: Sterek Valentine Week [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat
Summary: Sterek Valentine Week 2021: Passion
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154183
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Everything I Want

Hands down his back, fingers tracing his ribs. A low growl against his throat and the burn of rope on his thighs. Stiles is content here, in Derek’s arms. Claws and teeth sink into him, shallowly, but it just feeds into his desire.

Stiles wants this. He wants it bad.

He wants Derek to lose control, to fuck him so hard he’s aching for days. He wants Derek to smell his scent on him and be satisfied knowing Stiles is his.

There are loving moments, and Stiles cherished them. But the rougher, more primal moments start a thirst that can only be quenched after he’s been under Derek and is sweaty and sated.

Give me more, is always on the tip of Stiles’s tongue. 

Give me everything.


End file.
